Business process management (BPM) is the systematic approach to defining a workflow in order to promote efficiency, predictability, and adaptability in an ever-changing environment. In recent years, BPM systems have become more widely used among various organizations wishing to integrate all of their data and processes into a single and unified system. Data processing systems can be used to facilitate BPM through the simultaneous management of a wide array of data objects from a variety of sources, where each data object may have unique management or workflow requirements. In turn, this management may ultimately lead to innovative applications with practical real-world applications. For example, an organization may automate a business process by configuring a data processing system to perform various workflow processes.